GSR Attacked
by Chattingforum
Summary: On a normal day, bad things can happen. Sara gets attacked, will Grissom and his team capture the attacker?


GSR ATTACKED  
Shipper: GSR  
ONESHOT

**Made by**: Remco Gerritsen  
**Beta**: AC Timmers / SzmandaEads  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI, nor do I own CBS. Sadly enough.  
**Note**: I'm Dutch. This is my first English Story. Also my first CSI – GSR FanFiction. There might be some Grammar Mistakes, but that's normal.  
**Summary**: On a normal day, bad things can happen. Sara gets attacked, will Grissom and his team capture the attacker?

------------------------  
It was morning, Sara was in the bathroom having a shower and Grissom was having a breakfast at the kitchen table. On this early time of the morning, 10 o'clock to be exactly, that was a standard thing. And it was an easy start of the day.

A quarter later, Grissom was going to have a shower, but Sara wasn't ready yet. Grissom walked in the bathroom and saw Sara standing, if she was frozen. Grissom walked to Sara and said:

'Sara, wake up…' He didn't get any response. He felt her pulse. It was very weak… 'Sara please don't die…' With tears in his eyes Grissom walked to the phone and called the hospital. 'Hello, please come fast, my wife is dying or dead …' Grissom said.

'Wait a second mister, we will come, what is your address?' The hospital receptionist replied.

'Wall street 10.' Grissom answered back.

A quarter later, they were in the hospital. Grissom was waiting in the waitingroom until they were done searching for what was happening to Sara.

'Hello Mr. Grissom? Your wife isn't dead, she's in a coma.' Said the doctor.

Grissom was exploding in tears, everyone could hear it, as he said, 'Why is this happening to me?' still with tears upon his face. He fell down on the hospital floor. He couldn't stand up because he had to much pain in his hart, all because he felt like he was losing his wife.

Meanwhile in the lab, they heard the bad news. They al explode in tears. They all got in to a car, and got to the hospital as fast they could.

A minute later there ran to Grissom and saw him on the floor crying loud, Nick and Warrick helped him get up, as Catherine gave him a hug as soon as Grissom was standing.

After that, Grissom ask to his team, "Please get the killer who almost killed my wife."  
Catherine answered back, "Yes, Grissom **we** will do that. For you and Sara".

And they all went away to Grissom's house, to look for clues. First they found a weird spot on the stairs, then they found something on the walls, and then they saw something scary, the bathroom was broken up from the outside. Grissom never had seen it coming, because the bathroom was upstairs, which was for Grissom at that moment far away from the dinning room. After they finished, they got back to the lab and tried to find more and more important things, but with these traces, they didn't find the attacker yet. So they got back to Grissom's place and searched for more clues. But there were no clues anymore, so they ended with a dead trace.

They went back to the hospital and told Grissom about their findings. He was shocked and was getting angry at them because of it.

'Damn it, go back and try to find more evidence!' He said, very angry.

'But Grissom, there are no more, we search the whole house for it, there were no traces to find anymore.' Again, Catherine answered for the team.

Grissom walked away with frustration and tears. 'But why, Why were there no traces?' He asked himself.

Meanwhile at Grissom's home there were people walking and looking around, they left Grissom a message. It was writing all over one wall, 'I hope you die too. Your wife is dead, now I come after you.'

When they went to bring Grissom home, they walked inside with him. They all saw the message. Grissom went straight ahead too his bedroom, to cool down, and Warrick asked out loud, 'Who could do these horrible things to him?'

The team went back to the lab and checked which criminals Grissom caught last years, and which one also were set free out of jail at the moment.

There were three people who were caught by Grissom and who also were out of jail at the moment. But only one of them said to Grissom, 'I'll get you back for this.'

That person was a man, mid 40. His name was John Trigger.

The team didn't knew where he was, his last visit was to a shopping mall on the corner of Wall Street. Since yesterday nobody saw him, so they went looking for him, with all the things and powers they had. It took them long, but eventually they found him. He was staying at a hotel, and he was in his room, behind his pc, trying to hack the CSI main' computer, but it failed. He was to slow. The cops were there before he was done with it.

They took him to the police station. There they interrogated him. The problem was: He didn't said or do a thing.

So they got back to Grissom's house and tried to find traces on the written on the wall. They could find some fingerprint, but that was all they could find there.

Back at the lab, they investigated the fingerprints, They matched them to John Trigger's. So now they could confront him with the evidence they had. And it worked, he told them he went to Grissom's house and helped a other man, but he wasn't the attacker who tried to kill Sara.  
But how could they know if John Trigger told the truth? They didn't, so they interrogated him on a harder way, and it worked. They found the attacker.

In the meanwhile, Sara just woke up in the hospital. The doctor called Grissom, telling her he could come to visit here. She maybe could give them some information about what happened. But asking her questions would not be good for here, she was just out of a short extreme strange coma.

Grissom got to her, he needed to be with her. He found Sara was tired, so tired that he didn't really had the time to talk to her that much. But he did notice that he didn't had to worry anymore. Sara would survive.

He told his team Sara would be okay.

But after this, they where wondering… How could the attacker break into the House, without getting noticed?

The question was not easy. Neither was finding the answer.

They did research on the outside of the house, and found out that it was a graving machine, one that wasn't that loud. It had a strange thing on top, which reached high, making it possible to break the wall in no time before Grissom would even notice it.

-----

At last i want to say, thanks that u reed my story, and thanks to the people who helped me with this story, and hope u reply on my Review, or what u want to call it.


End file.
